


Kinktober - Ishimondo Month

by mxoxie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Conversations, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Ishimondo Day, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxoxie/pseuds/mxoxie
Summary: Every day I'm going to post a new story catering to a certain kink for Ishimondo! This seemed like a fun challenge so I decided to try my hand at it. Hope it's satisfactory!Suggest some in the comments, can be anything with the exception of bodily functions/fluids or foot fetish stuff, nothing like that.Thank you!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 277





	1. Day 1 - Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Kink #1: Handcuffs

"Are you sure it isn't too tight, Mondo?"

Taka was nervously questioning Mondo, who's face was a deep red, his fists clenched.

"I-It's not. I'm fine, ya don't need to keep on asking me ya know." Mondo smiled nervously, and felt a slight tug at his neck.

"This doesn't hurt, right?" Taka asked, holding the leather in his hands. Mondo nervously grinned, but he shook his head.

Today they were trying something new.

Two days ago, Taka had asked Mondo if he would feel comfortable with being dominated. Mondo liked the idea, but he didn't know where to start, as he never really explored that side of him. Usually they would stick to Taka being the sub, which was enjoyable for the both of them, but every now and then Taka couldn't help but try to regain some power.

Mondo had agreed, and then Taka had dragged Mondo to a sex store, in which they spent two hours at trying to find things that would suit the both of them.

They had decided on two pairs of plain handcuffs, a collar, a dildo, and a small bullet vibrator. To spend all that time there and pick that wasn't too much of a shocker to Mondo, but Taka assured him that it was worth it.

Oh, and a pair of black panties.

That Taka was wearing right now.

Mondo thought that was hot.

"Ya know, you look pretty good like that." Mondo smirked, and Taka flushed lightly. He was wearing a black thong that showcased his ass nicely, his curvy hourglass figure prominent in the lingerie. "Makes me sad I'm not in control."

"Well, act nice and maybe I'll take the handcuffs off of you." Taka smiled slyly, pulling the collar, bringing Mondo close to him. His breath hitched, and he was released back onto the bed.

Mondo's wrists were handcuffed to the bedposts, one pair for each hand. His feet weren't in any restraints, but his legs were spread open. He was in his boxers only, and his arousal began to show.

The black leather collar was snug around his neck, and the end of the leash was held tightly in Taka's hand, assuring him that he wasn't going to be going anywhere.

Mondo was completely vulnerable, and he enjoyed it.

"You're trying to get all tough on me, I se-" Mondo attempted to remain firm, but was cut off by a rough kiss from Kiyotaka, him pulling the leash towards him. Taka's tongue entered his mouth, and to Mondo's surprise, he was the dominant one, kissing him firmly.

Taka pulled away, one eyebrow raised, still holding the leash in his hand. His eyes shone in the afternoon glow, and he had an assertive look on his face.

"I'm the one in control, Mondo. Don't get all cocky. After all, you're the one in handcuffs." He snickered, and Mondo's face turned red.

Mondo was never talked to like that before by Taka, but it turned him on immensely. He thought that dominating Taka would be good enough for him, but this was satisfying as well. Taka leaned back and smiled, using one slender finger to pull down Mondo's boxers.

Mondo gasped slightly as Taka took his dick in his hands, stroking him slightly, making teasing motions with his hand. He licked the tip slightly, grinning at Mondo's half suppressed moan.

"Mm, you're quite sensitive, right?" Taka giggled devilishly, his tongue trailing along Mondo's shaft before circling around his balls. Mondo tensed at the hot sensation coursing throughout his stomach, his thighs shaking slightly. "Maybe this will get you in the mood."

The bullet vibrator that they had so carefully picked out together rested on the bedside table, already opened and prepared. The dildo lay next to it. They had decided on a safe word in case if things got too intense, and it was enforced by Taka. The word was motorcycle, as it was the first thing that came to Mondo's mind.

Taka took a bottle of lubricant from the table as well, squirting a fair amount onto his finger and slicking up his fingers. Mondo had never really engaged in any anal activity himself, so all of this was new to him.

Taka stared into Mondo's eyes, glazed with lust, and smiled softly at Mondo's moan as he slid the first finger in, feeling the warmth of Mondo around it.

"You're quite tight, Mondo." Taka remarked, watching Mondo tense and groan beneath him; the cold feeling of the lubricant and the pressure of Taka's finger adding to the pleasure. Taka's finger went in and out of Mondo slowly, and Mondo shuddered.

After about a minute of Taka fingering Mondo, he added a second finger, scissoring his insides.

"Holy fuck!" Mondo cried out, his back arched and the handcuffs scraping against the bedposts as Taka's fingers brushed over his prostate. "S-Shit!"

Taka giggled at Mondo's cries, watching him moan in pleasure. He brushed his fingers over that spot again, and Mondo practically screamed in pleasure, his eyes rolling back.

His hips bucked down, causing his prostate to be touched again, and he arched upwards. The result was a loop of pleasure, Mondo becoming gradually more of a moaning mess, and just when he was thought he was about to cum, Taka released his fingers. Mondo whined involuntarily at the lack of touching, and Taka smirked.

"Oh, you were about to cum, were you not? I can't let you release when the fun was just beginning." Taka roughly pulled the leash, and forced Mondo into a hungry kiss. Mondo moaned, his voice a bit higher than usual, and he could feel Taka's devilish grin forming.

When he pulled away, there was a string of silvery saliva connecting their lips, and Taka's eyes gleamed with something that made Mondo shudder.

Determination.

Taka reached for the bullet vibrator, his thigh touching Mondo's lonely dick, making him whine in anticipation. Any touch at this point sent waves of pleasure running throughout Mondo's restrained body.

Looking back at Mondo, Taka's cheeks flushed as his fingers coated the vibrator in lubricant. It was small and compact, and there was a small attachment to the end of it that made it have an appearance of a plug, so it couldn't be lost.

Taka reached in for one more kiss before turning the vibrator to a medium setting, gently sliding it inside of Mondo, earning a gasp from him.

The sensation was unlike anything else Mondo had felt before, and the low buzzing sound filled the room as his eyes crossed slightly, a throaty moan escaping his lips before going up a few octaves as the true pleasure hit him.

"O-Oh FUCK-" Mondo cried out, shocks of ecstasy coursing through his body, and tears escaped his eyes as he arched his back, legs shaking. "Holy shit, oh my god oh my god oh my fucking god~"

Mondo's eyes rolled back and his voice went even higher. He was practically squealing at this point, repeating oh my god as fast as he could. Even though the vibrator was on a medium setting, it made him feel like he would explode at any second.

Taka was surprised at how much of an effect this had on Mondo. To see him in such a state. Such a mess, crying out loud, it turned him on more than anything.

Mondo's eyes screwed shut as more pleasure ran through his veins, but throughout all the things he was feeling, he tensed and opened one eye to see Taka sucking on his throbbing dick.

"H-Holy fucking s-shit, f-fuck, I'm g-gonna, Jesus fucking christ!" Mondo couldn't stop moaning, high pitched moans and cries escaping his lips.

Taka fondled Mondo's balls and ran his tongue around the shaft before going to the tip, his tongue dancing around it. He dipped his tongue into the slit, and precum coated his lips. Taka raised an eyebrow, and slowly went down, making Mondo scream even louder.

"FUCK- I.... haah... s-so fucking good, m-more..." Mondo pleaded, fists clenched, eyes rolling into the back of his skull. He was totally different from how he normally was, but this was all water under the bridge at this point. All he could think about right now was how fucking good this felt.

Taka was startlingly good at giving blowjobs, and he sometimes preferred it over just having Mondo's dick thrusted into his mouth. It gave him more expertise.

Taka's tongue moved around Mondo's dick as he took him in almost all the way, his eyes screwing shut as he reached the base. Mondo was rather large, so taking all of him was a struggle, but Taka could manage.

Taka opened his eyes, teary as well, and went all the way down on Mondo, making him scream in pleasure and ecstasy. His tongue coated his dick, and his slender fingers played with Mondo's balls.

If Mondo could pull his hair right now, he would. Between the feeling of Taka sucking him and the vibrator, it felt like heaven to him, and any more and he would surely explode.

Mondo was right on the verge of cumming again, and he completely stopped breathing, sure sweet release would come soon.

But right before he could orgasm, Taka's mouth popped off of his dick, and the vibrator was taken out of him, set back on the table.

"W-What?" Mondo panted, his eyes lidded, and he had somewhat resumed his normal breathing pattern, though it was ragged. "T-Taka... Fuck... please... let me-"

Taka jerked Mondo forward with the leash, the collar pressing against his neck, making Mondo let out a throaty whine.

"You don't cum until I let you. Got it?" Taka growled, and he lifted his hips and rested his ass on Mondo's dick, teasing him to no end. "In the meantime, you need to think of how to pleasure me."

Mondo cried out, and sighed in desperate exasperation as Taka grinded against his teased cock, a grin spreading across his face.

"What's this? You're gonna cum from this?" Taka tutted softly, and ground his hips against Mondo's dick one more time.

Mondo couldn't take it anymore. He let out a scream as confused jumbles of emotions made their way through his body, the heat overcoming him, and he came beneath Taka's black lingerie.

"I..." Mondo panted, happy he had finally released, but Taka looked incredibly disappointed. Almost... angry.

"I told you the rules. And you didn't follow?" Taka growled quietly, slowly lifting himself up from Mondo's hips, looking at the cum covering his underwear. "What a shame. You didn't listen to me. And now you've ruined my perfect lingerie."

And in the blink of an eye, Taka slapped Mondo across the face.

It wasn't too hard of a slap, not one where it really hurt all that much or made Mondo see stars, but it was enough to shock him.

They had discussed stuff like slapping and spanking earlier, and Mondo had agreed to be slapped, as long as it wasn't too often. He had a pain kink anyway, so it was a slight dream come true for Taka to even bring up the idea of slapping Mondo.

"I-" Mondo gasped, the slap startling him. He opened his eyes and saw Taka breathing heavily, his hands on the leash, gripping it tightly. His hair was flaming white, and it looked like fire was coming out of his eyes.

Taka was Ishida.

"You think it's okay to defy me? Cum all over me? How worthless can you get?" Taka groaned, looking back at Mondo's limp dick. He put a finger to his black panties and hurriedly took them off, throwing them on the floor. "They're useless now, I guess. You've done something very bad. Do you understand?"

"I..." Mondo felt like he was lost for words. All he could think of was how much this turned him on. Taka slapping Mondo, scolding him, yelling at him. All of this made him even more horny, despite the fact that he came earlier.

"Answer me." Taka growled, and slapped Mondo again.

Mondo gasped, and his eyes were fluttering, a big blush spread across his face.

"I... I'm sorry, Taka."

"You're going to be referring to me as master from here on out. Do you understand?"

"Wh-? Y-Yes... master."

Mondo could feel himself harden again, and Taka looked down, scoffing.

"You're seriously getting hard again? How pathetic can you get?" Taka laughed coldly, so out of place for his usual act. "Make yourself useful. Give me something. You ruined my underwear, and you defied me, so I need time to think on how to punish you."

Taka stood up, bringing his hips to Mondo's eye level, his dick sprinting upwards and grazing Mondo's lips. Mondo stared at it for a second, it just prodding his face, and then he obediently opened his mouth.

Taka grabbed onto his hair, which was in a ponytail, and slowly but surely pushed in. Mondo gagged slightly, but Taka didn't stop until he was all the way in.

"Ooh, god. I'm surprised at how good this feels. No wonder you always got me to do this to you!" Taka smirked, grabbing Mondo's head and bringing himself almost all the way out before going back in, hearing Mondo cough slightly beneath him.

They continued this for some time, Mondo now hard again, his dick left alone. Taka pulled Mondo's hair whenever he didn't take it all the way, signaling him to try to take all of him in.

Mondo soon enough got the hang of it, and was controlling his gags. But he couldn't stop a few from coming out whenever Taka pressed his nose up against his abdomen.

"Oouf, damn, you're great at this." Taka chuckled, and eventually pulled out of Mondo's mouth, making him choke unexpectedly. Spit hung from the tip of his cock, and Taka rubbed a hand over his dick before backing away. "I've had some time to think, and, well, you need a proper punishment."

"Which is?" Mondo questioned, panting slightly from the feeling of his throat. It felt quite raw, and he had to clear it often. He wondered how Taka had managed to keep it up all those times.

"Hm. Get ready."

That was all the warning Taka gave before reaching over to the bedside table and taking the dildo that rested there along with the bottle of lubricant, the fire gleaming from his eye, showing determination in this.

Kiyotaka slicked up the toy. It was six inches, so a start for Mondo who never tried anything like this before, and it was a simple light skin tone.

When it was properly coated, Taka brought a finger to his own entrance and started to feel himself, moaning slightly at the feeling of his fingers stretching inside him. Why was he stretching himself out?

Wait...

Was he going to...?

Taka smirked devilishly at Mondo's lost expression, and kissed the top of his head. The leash was coated at the end with lube from the previous encounters, so Taka didn't want to spread it all over Mondo.

He grabbed the leash and pulled forward Mondo slightly with one hand before bringing the toy to his entrance. It was all coated and ready, and Mondo took a deep preparing breath, feeling pressure.

Soon enough, Taka had slid the toy completely inside of Mondo, watching him completely unfold beneath him. He gently moved it back and forth, hearing Mondo cry out in pleasure.

"G-God... Holy fuck, I.... I.... SHIT!"

Mondo had never been fucked before, but it definitely felt good, that's for sure. But why wasn't Taka the one doing it, instead using a dildo?

His questions evaporated in his mind as Taka brought his hips to Mondo's cock, positioning himself on his dick tip. He had turned around so his ass was facing Mondo, and without a further warning, he was pushing himself down on Mondo's dick.

"O-Oh! G-God, you're really b-big, Mondo!" Taka giggled slightly, and moaned, trying to keep his composure as he rode Mondo in a reverse cowgirl.

The feeling of Taka sliding the dildo inside of Mondo combined with him riding Mondo was so much. Too much. Way too much.

"Holy fucking GOD! Oh my fucking god! I-I.... You're so fuckin' good, Taka, I fuckin' love you so goddamn much, p-please don't STOP!" Mondo had screamed that last word due to Taka going all the way down while the dildo brushed his prostrate, and his dick twitched uncontrollably inside of him.

"I... I'm... haah.... proud you.... ooh... are liking this..." Taka stuttered, losing control slightly, the fire flickering in his eyes, his flame white hair slowly fading.

He continued to move the toy in and out of Mondo while riding him, the thrusts soon becoming less precise and more sloppy.

Mondo felt like he was about to break. He was being fucked while fucking Taka. That was a crazy sentence, and it made him want even more.

He could still move his hips, so when Taka dragged Mondo's dick out of his ass, he thrusted upwards, making Taka curse.

"Shit!" Taka whined, his eyes rolling back, his hands leaving the dildo. "That was kinda... uh... unexpectED~!" Taka moaned out loud again as Mondo thrusted back in, letting out a satisfied grunt.

"Let's make this more interesting." Mondo smirked from behind, and Taka knew exactly what he meant.

Taka slid off of Mondo, taking the two silver keys that laid on the dresser, uncuffing him rather quickly. He felt that sense inside of him that made him know he wanted to be dominated again.

As soon as he had taken off the handcuffs, Mondo had tackled Taka to the bed, attacking his neck and now going back inside him, thrusting into him. The dildo lay forgotten on the floor, and Mondo was fine with it.

He enjoyed the vibrator and the dildo, but he had his fair share of anal for now.

"P-Please! Oh god!" Taka cried out, the collar now also off of Mondo's neck. They were both completely naked now, no restraints holding them back, and Mondo loved that.

He could now do this.

"H-Haahh, d-don't stop!" Taka whined beneath him, his eyes rolling back slightly. The feeling of Mondo pounding into him made him cry with pleasure, and his hands were grabbed by Mondo's so they were being held on top of him.

"It's nice to see how fast you can switch up, heh." Mondo whispered into Taka's ear, lifting his legs up and placing either one of them on his shoulders. "Maybe I should give you some of the treatment you gave me, hm?"

Taka flushed deeply and moaned out loud as Mondo thrusted all of him inside Taka, taking his dick in his hands and beginning to pump it.

"Y-Yes! Oh! P-Please don't stop! Mhnn!" Taka shuddered and his head lolled back from all the sensations overcoming him. Mondo was furiously jacking his cock while fucking him, and just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Mondo leaned in to Taka's face.

"You like this? Right?" Mondo snickered, acting like Taka had a while back. "You probably do, hm?" He grabbed Taka's face with his hand and pulled him in, choking him slightly.

Taka didn't respond due to how fast Mondo was going into him, instead continuing to let out exasperated moans and cries, his eyes tearing up.

"You should answer me sooner than later." Mondo said lowly in a warning tone, still keeping his composure as he thrusted into Taka, putting his hands in the crook of his hips and making sure to get all of him inside Taka.

"I... I like it-" Taka breathed out between moans, and gasped softly as Mondo took a hand off his dick.

"Turn over." Mondo ordered, pulling out of Taka. It was a command rather than asking something, and it was surprising how fast the tables had turned.

When Taka obliged, Mondo thrusted back into him and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him up by his head.

"Oh g-god! P-Please never stop, it feels so.. so... hahhh~!" Taka cried out, putting his hands over his mouth, trying to suppress his squeals of pleasure.

Mondo watched as Taka shivered beneath him, returning his hand to his dick, making sure to give him everything. He groaned rather loudly as Taka clenched around him, and noticed that he was a total mess. His eyes were back all the way, back arched, mouth agape.

"Shit, you're liking this more than me, hm?" Mondo went all the way out of Taka then pushed back in him, making him scream in ecstasy. "Come on, say it."

In the blink of an eye, Taka pulled himself off of Mondo and pushed him down on the bed, stealing all the breath out of his lungs.

"Hm? Whaddya-"

Taka kissed Mondo deeply, repositioning himself, and now he was riding Mondo.

"I really like this." He said confidently, placing his hands on Mondo's shoulders, going up and down. "And I hope you do too."

Mondo blushed and his eyes quavered slightly at the force at which Taka rode him, making sure to almost completely pull out before diving back in, making out with him all the way.

Their climaxes were near, and Mondo made sure Taka knew.

"F-Fuck, Ishi, I'm gonna-"

"Cum? About time." Taka smiled, but his eyes rolled back as Mondo grabbed his hips and thrusted upwards, fucking Taka roughly as he was on top of him. "G-God, h-haahh-"

With a couple more sloppy thrusts in Taka, Mondo came inside him, and Taka broke away from the kiss they shared to curse.

"F-Fuck!" He cried out, his legs shaking, and Mondo fucked him throughout his climax that he had, cumming all over his chest and Mondo's.

When they were done, Taka shook slightly on top of Mondo, still having his dick inside him. After about a minute of kissing softly, Taka lifted himself off of Mondo, whining at the sensation of the orgasm inside him.

"Mm, I liked that." Mondo smiled slightly, reaching up to kiss Taka, pulling him down with him.

"M-Me too." Taka flushed, and he reached for a paper towel roll beneath the bed, giving Mondo a good view of his ass leaking Mondo's cum.

"I might cum for a third time the way you're making me look at ya." He smirked, and Taka turned even redder. Taka tried to regain his usual composure, wiping the mess off of his chest and Mondo's, gently cleaning them. The afternoon sun had faded away slightly, and it was getting dark in their bedroom.

"I hope I wasn't too rough with the slapping or anything like that?" Taka questioned, caressing Mondo's face, pulling the covers over the two of them. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No, it's fine. I liked it. Getting slapped by you is hot." Mondo said blatantly, and watched a gasp escape Taka's throat. "We should do this again."

Taka rested next to Mondo, placing a hand on his chest, and Mondo could feel his smile on his arm as he nuzzled into his bicep.

"Yeah, we should."

Mondo smiled softly, gently kissing Taka before pulling him in closer.

"Love ya, honey."


	2. Day 2 - Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of these chapters will be mostly drabbles, as I do not have time to write full fledged four k chapters like my previous one. The last day will be long as hell though, I’ll promise you that!

For his whole life, Mondo Owada had had somewhat of a hatred for loudmouths. People who really wouldn’t shut up, and then he’d be forced to make them by any means necessary. Rather it be with his fists, his own words, or some other method. 

Well, he guessed he was using the other method right now.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru never _ever_ shut up. Ever. From scolding him about getting a bad grade to a test to lecturing him on how to clean his room properly like his goddamn mom, it pissed him off more times than he could count. Yeah, he was his boyfriend, and yeah, he really loved him. But he got too tired too easily of his behavior. 

That’s why he decided to use the gag. 

Taka looked really fucking hot in almost any position, but this one was probably the most provocative one he had been in by far. Ass up in the air, hands shakily clutching the pillow smushed against his face, and head pushed down by Mondo, it was a sight that he knew he could never get tired of.

Spit trickled down his chin, the red ball in his mouth, the black leather of the strap tightened around his face as Mondo pulled his head upwards, mind turning to static. 

“You can’t say anything now, right?” Mondo questioned teasingly, putting a hand to Taka’s protruding ass, feeling and prodding at the pale flesh. “You can’t tell me to study now, eh?” Leaning in closer and biting the bottom of his ear slowly, earning a whimper, he lowered his voice. “You’re much better like this, you know.” 

Taka sobbed silently, but he nodded slowly, drooling as he felt a finger near his entrance. He averted his eyes down, seeing Mondo move his hand to his rear, and felt hotness cost his face.

”You’re cute when you beg, though. Shame you can’t do that. Head down.” Mondo commanded, his voice turning gruff, and Taka complied. It wasn’t so much complying as it was Mondo grabbing a fistful of his spiky black hair and pushing his head down so it was pinned yet again against the pillow. “Damn, you’re so hot.” 

Taka could feel a sudden change at his back, and he squealed out as he felt two fingers enter him, going much faster than he was used to. Unable to talk, he garbed out syllables, trying to keep his composure. Attempting to turn his head didn’t work though. as he just got another growl from Mondo, so he had to keep his head down as he felt himself being stretched. 

“I’m not gonna fuck you today, if you’re wondering about that. You’re good as hell on my fingers. I’ll get you to make enough noises from this alone.” Mondo chuckled, and he curled his fingers downwards, plunging them into that special spot that he knew made Taka cry. 

And Taka did. He cried out, thighs shaking, letting out an unintelligible sentence from behind the gag, spit coating part of the chin and his pillow. Mondo raised his ass upwards so he was closer to him, and forced his fingers in deeper, feeling him tighten around him. 

“Jesus fucking christ, you’re tight as hell.” Curling his fingers again and pushing them into his prostate, Taka squealed, and moaned shakily as Mondo started finger fucking him. “You sound really good like this, heh.” Mondo didn’t let up, enjoying how Taka sounded, and he continued the process. But he sped it up. Thrusting his fingers in and out, after a couple of attempts, he was successfully hitting his prostate with every plunge. And with every plunge, Taka let out a sobbed moan, pushing his ass onto Mondo’s fingers, eyes rolling back from the stimulation. His aching cock twitched against his thigh, and as if Mondo could read his mind, he grabbed his dick jerkily.

”Mnghhh!” Taka cried out, trying to say something. He muffled and moaned loudly, eyes crossing now as his mind turned to static. Mondo became relentless, furiously pushing his fingers into Taka’s tightening ass. An obscene squelching sound was heard with every push and pull, accompanied by the slight slapping of skin as Mondo started grinding his clothed erection against Taka’s firm ass. He was groping his cock, feeling precum drip quickly from his tip, and he smirked as he felt that familiar tighten of muscles around his knuckles.

”Fuck, you’re gonna cum, eh? My fingers are just too good for you, hm? You’re such a good hall monitor, such a good boy, I never imagined you’d cum by being finger fucked by a gang leader.”

Taka let out a choked sob, feeling unbelievably stuffed, so full, so tight. And he felt his abdomen tighten and his muscles clench as he let out a loud cry, arching his back and thrusting his ass downwards, red eyes rolling back and accompanied by tears. Spit coated his chin, and he felt fire below as he came, coating the sheets and his stomach white.

“Mhnnn..” Taka moaned shakily, and he exhaled roughly as Mondo jerkily pulled his fingers out of his ass, gaping empty for a moment before relaxing, falling onto the bed, ignoring the mess beneath his body. 

“Fuck.” Mondo uttered, and he wiped his fingers on a towel near him before bringing his hands to Taka’s mouth, grabbing the gag and gently taking it off, a silvery string of saliva connecting the end of it to Taka’s cherry red lips, swollen from the red plastic. “It was good, right?”

”Y-Yeah.” Taka said softly, and he exhaled softly, still overcoming the intense wash of his orgasm. “But you shouldn’t take it off for me, you just put your fingers in my... my!”

”Yeah, yeah. I missed your bitching.” Mondo chuckled, and he leaned in, stealing a kiss from Taka’s soft lips, still slightly wet. “No wonder you’re the one who suggested this.”


	3. Day 3 - Shower Sex

The time read 1:37 AM. Kiyotaka and his beloved boyfriend, Mondo, were cuddling in Taka's tidy room, grasping each other lightly. They were bathed in moonlight, and it was dead quiet except for their steady breathing.

Mondo slowly began to sit up and got out of bed, rubbing his eyes and looking down at his softly sleeping Taka. How beautiful he was, with his soft porcelain skin and his cute eyebrows. Mondo could stare at him for hours on end, but he had to go take a shower. It was too long that he went without one, as most of his days so far had been spent with Ishi only.

Ever since they moved in together, Mondo couldn't help just looking at Taka for doing anything. Rather it be eating, sleeping, cuddling, or something... more lewd... He loved it all.

Upset that he was leaving him, Mondo reached down and planted a light kiss on Taka's cheek, which slowly brought him awake.

"Where are you going, Mondo?" Taka's eyes were half open and his voice was clearly drowsy and sleepy, but he still made an effort to be assertive. "It must be two AM as of right now, why don't you get back in bed?"

Mondo shook his head.

"I need to take a shower, Ishi. I'll be out soon, don't worry alright?" he smiled, and reached into the drawer, taking a towel before walking out of the room with one last longing look into Taka's red ruby eyes.

Taka tried to get himself back to sleep, but when the shower turned on and he heard Mondo stepping in, he couldn't help but let a blush seep across his face. How wrong was it, for him, the ultimate moral compass, to even consider thinking these lewd thoughts? He was supposed to be moral and bold and assertive! He can't think these things, especially not right now, when it's extremely late and he has better things to do anyway, like go back to bed.

He tossed and turned, attempting and failing several times, and to no avail of course, he couldn't get to bed. Every time he even began to fall asleep, he was immediately startled back awake with more sexual thoughts of Mondo and him, this time in the shower. He felt something in his boxers begin to rise, and he blushed harder, thinking even more indecent things. But wait!

Yeah, of course they'd had sex before, but even then Taka never initiated it and always tried to keep some of his composure with him. He didn't like him being the one thinking all these things, no way! He was better off just going back to bed. He is supposed to be a smart substantial guy, not a horny one.

He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling the issue in between his legs rise even more. No matter how much he tried to get to bed, he realized that his "problem" wasn't going to get solved by sleep. He needed something, and what he needed was Mondo. Right now.

"Yeah, of course! I will go in and attempt to have sexual intercourse! I'm just doing what's natural, right? I shouldn't let myself be downed so easily!" Taka said out loud, keeping his normal confident tone like he always did, and sprung out of bed. However his confident persona quickly dissolved as he walked out of the room and heard the shower running, knowing Mondo was behind the door.

That door.

Where Mondo was.

Naked.

In the shower.

Ready.

For him.

All for him.

"S-Stop yourself!" Taka cried out loud, trying to regain his composure and power he has.

He took a deep breath, got into his usual posture, and opened the shower door. Steam hazily floated out of the humid room, and the sound of the water running magnified by ten times. Thank god he doesn't have glasses.

Ishi slowly walked in, feeling the slightly damp floor beneath his feet, realizing that Mondo somehow got water on the floor. Just like him. To always be messy and make Taka clean it up afterwards. He rolled his eyes and almost forgot about why he was actually here until he turned to the right and saw the outline of Mondo in the shower, washing his hair.

A blush quickly set on Kiyotaka's face yet again, and his lower half hurt as he looked down and realized his... thingy... was practically tearing a hole in his boxers. He remembered why he was here, and panic quickly set in.

Maybe he should just go back? It seems like Mondo doesn't even know he was here in the first place. But no, the door is closed, he could hear him open it again. But yes, it would just be so quick and easy and...

He saw the shadow of Mondo's dick.

That did it for him.

Without another thought trying to fight the lewd feelings that Taka had, he pulled off his boxers and quickly tossed his shirt in the laundry basket, not bothering to neatly put them away.

He took a breath in, now fully naked, and slowly pulled the shower curtain to the side noiselessly. Bewildered, he realized that Mondo was facing the opposite way, and didn't even know Taka was right there. The water hit his head as his hands ran through his now unkempt wet hair, getting rid of the shampoo.

Taka slowly stepped in, making a noise, and that startled Mondo. He turned around with a yell in his throat ready to be let out, until he saw it was Taka.

"T-Taka?! What are you doing her-" but he was cut off by a deep kiss that the black haired boy gave him, and he gave in. He wasn't angry that Taka joined him, just unexpected, that's all.

After all, even though they've been having sex for about a year now, they really only did stuff in the bedroom, with one or two times being in the kitchen, Mondo catching Taka by surprise as he was cooking dinner.

Mondo was... excited. He could feel the heat pool up in his abdomen and felt himself rising. He couldn't believe Taka was the one who started this though, as he was never one to initiate sex. But now he didn't have to ask, all he can do is just relish the moment.

And that's exactly what he did.

Mondo gasped into the kiss and chuckled a little, pulling away, looking into Taka's red lustful eyes.

"Wow, you really snuck up on me didn't ya? Practically begging for me to fuck ya at this point, eh?" Mondo smirked at Taka, who quickly set into a state of shyness.

"I-It's not like that! I just... Well... I missed you, Mondo, I thought it was only right that I joined you!" Taka quickly recovered, much to Mondo's surprise, and nodded his head in confidence.

"Did something else think it was only right then?" Mondo stared at Taka, smiling, seeing that he was oblivious to his somewhat cryptic sentence.

"Hm? I don't know what you're..." the black haired boy looked down, and noticed his length shooting almost straight up. "Oh.."

Once again, Taka melted into a state of lust and embarrassment at the sane time. "T-That's unimportant! You don't need to look at that!"

"Alright, then I'll just ask this. Why'd ya kiss me, hm? Surely you meant something with that?" Mondo grinned, his hands traveling across Taka's porcelain wet skin, slightly shiny from the water.

"Oh? That was... An unrelated matter. Yup! An unrelated matter. You definitely don't need to worry about that either!" Taka smiled, giving a thumbs up, trying to make everything seem normal even though it's clear he was previously attempting to get dicked down in the shower.

"Let me give you some more of that 'unrelated matter' then," and before Taka could reply in confusion, Mondo kissed Taka deeply, taking advantage of his shock.

Taka squeaked and Mondo could feel his body go rigid and soften at the same time, both in different places.

Their tongues fought for dominance, with Mondo winning as usual. He backed Taka up against the shower wall and began massaging his shoulders while still making out furiously, reaching one hand down to begin pumping the flustered, lost for words boy's length.

Mondo leaned back from the kiss and a string of shiny saliva connected via their bottom lips, but it was quickly broken as he began sucking on Taka's beautiful smooth neck, earning a series of moans and cries from him, and the continuous jacking of his throbbing length by Mondo's strong hand wasn't doing him any favors either.

"You're all mine, alright? Don't ever forget that," Mondo's husky low growl enveloped Taka's senses, and Taka slightly moaned in response.

Mondo left a series of dark love bites on Ishimaru's muscled neck, chest, and shoulders. He grinned at the smaller yet also muscular boy beneath him, a quivering mess. How cute he was, so strong yet so easily prone to giving in. That was a thing that drove Mondo absolutely crazy.

He sucked on his neck while still going at his rock hard member, making sure to bite every dark bruise he left on his soft white perfect skin. The moaning boy began bucking his hips subconsciously, wanting more and more. Taka wasn't a quitter, he will take anything.

At last, when he was all finished giving Taka's body the proper care it needed, his lips left Taka's body, as well as his hand left Taka's dick, leaving Taka whining and groaning in front of him, completely lust filled and wanting yet more from his strong boyfriend.

"Nghhh-" an exasperated noise came from Taka, yet he was shushed by a kiss from Mondo.

"I think you need to focus more on other things than just making those sounds. You can put your mouth to work, eh?" Mondo buried a hand in Taka's hair, and Taka silently obeyed.

"Shit, you really listen to anything I'll say, eh? You're such a good little bitch." Mondo devilishly growled. Taka's breath hitched in his throat, and he didn't respond with words; but instead with his eyes.

Taka really enjoyed being called that. What was the matter with him? He wrapped the words around his head, enjoying the feeling of being called that more and more and more, feeling himself being taken over by more and more hungry lust.

"Oh, you like being called that, eh? I should've known, you'll enjoy anything. A perfect whore like you will, of course," and that sentence sent more sparks into Taka's body as precum began to leak from his throbbing, now uncared for dick.

"Y-Yes, Mondo. I'm your p-perfect whore," Taka obediently replied, on his knees in front of the dominant man.

"Then take my cock like one." Mondo said clearly. It wasn't a request, it was an order, and Taka enjoyed this feeling of being bossed around by Mondo. He enjoyed every minute of this new experience that they've never had before. Dirty talking for the most part was an unventured territory, as they've said a few curses here and there but haven't really gotten too far in it.

Taka, mind empty, complied with the order, and opened his mouth, easing Mondo's large girth into it. He clenched his thighs together as he closed his eyes, welcoming this new object into his throat. The shower water hit him hard now and was warm on every bit of him, especially on Mondo's dick.

Mondo smirked, and grabbed a fistful of Taka's wet black hair, slowly thrusting into Taka's throat. Taka choked slightly but attempted to take it down all the way, keeping his eyes closed and his posture steady.

"Are you ready?" Mondo asked, clearly the one in control but still with a caring aspect in his voice. Taka attempted to nod, and that was all Mondo needed.

Taka put his hand on the base of Mondo's length and slowly began sucking, taking the part that wasn't touched by his fist and making sure to keep it all in him. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, making an adorable expression in Mondo's opinion. Sloppy noises coming from his mouth could be heard, but he regained his power yet again and started being more assertive in the way he was sucking Mondo. He kept his eyes closed and his posturethe same, yet his face showed determination to complete this.

He gagged as he reached the supposed end, but wasn't expecting that Mondo would take his hand off. It became apparent that he wanted Taka to take everything, and he meant everything.

Mondo gripped Taka's hair tightly and pushed his head down the rest of the way, earning a gurgle from Taka, eyes now quivering, him choking continuously.

Taka's eyes stayed closed, his nose pressed up against Mondo's abdomen, and he heard the result of this.

"FUCK! S-Shit, Ishi, you really hit the spot!"

Taka blushed, and suddenly gasped as Mondo unexpectedly pulled out of his mouth.

"Damn, I really did a number on you, didn't I?" Mondo looked down at Taka, much different than when he had first gotten in. Hair mussed, eyes all teary, blush spreading all across his face, and the string of spit dripping down from his chin and his bottom lip to the shower floor. Mondo smiled, enjoying what he did to Taka.

This was a new side of Mondo. He previously wasn't like this, just cursing and all but he really showed a lot of love and passion in everything. This Mondo was much more rough with him, being very aggressive and not hesitating to call Taka names.

This is all so obscene, so incredibly inappropriate, so out of hand for the ultimate moral compass.

And he wanted more.

Taka can't help himself, he has to give in, has to obey Mondo. He wants this so badly, so confused by how he can change so quickly, yet so incredibly turned on by all of it.

Taka flushed as he opened his mouth again, feeling Mondo's dick enter it. Mondo gripped Taka's hair again, and repositioned himself before slowly thrusting.

"You're probably liking this right now, right?" Mondo smirked, watching Taka's eyes squeeze shut as he took Mondo's cock in his throat. "Liking the way my dick hits the back of your throat?" As he said that, Mondo grabbed Taka's head with both of his hands and thrusted all the way in, making Taka gasp and choke. "Shit."

That one word was extended for a while, Mondo just staying there, keeping Taka's head at his abdomen. Taka coughed, his hands scrunching up and locking on to Mondo's thighs, struggling to keep it in.

"Aw, is it too big for you?" Mondo teased, tutting as Taka gagged harshly. But he still tried to keep it in, hearing Mondo snicker. "Come on, you've gotta be tougher than that. You're the fuckin' ultimate moral compass. You don't ever give up, do ya?"

Taka felt the lack of oxygen overcome him, and squeezed Mondo's upper thighs, slapping them lightly before Mondo pulled out unexpectedly.

"Well, I'm not done with you. Not by a long shot," and Mondo lifted Taka up and gave him another rough kiss, caressing his body, tracing his finger over the many dark bruises he left on him, loving what he can do to his complying boyfriend. "Bend over. Now."

"Okay..." Taka stuttered, and he bent over as Mondo had requested, feeling the heat inside his abdomen spread more and more and his brain slowly turn to mush.

Mondo loved this beautiful sight in front of him. Taka, completely exposed, bent over, all spread out for Mondo, the nervous yet lustful face looking at him.

"Fuck, you're so fucking sexy, Ishi. I love just staring at you. You're so beautiful in this postition, I almost feel tainted for what I'm about to do to you," the words travelled throughout the air and rested in Taka's mind. He was so incredibly excited, so determined to get this, so lust driven and horny.

"I-I'm ready for it, Mondo. I'm ready!" Taka cried out without a second thought, really showing how much he had changed in this time period. He went from being confident to simply quivering and accepting anything that Mondo wants, no matter what it is. Because he knows he will enjoy it as well.

"Hold on, don't get too carried away, I'm not gonna just push into you, you need some... work." Mondo couldn't help but let a slight sense of care escape into his voice. He didn't want to make this uncomfortable for Kiyotaka. Mondo slicked his fingers with his saliva, and pushed two into Taka.

"Mhnn-" Taka moaned, feeling Mondo's fingers stretch his insides, scissoring him slightly. "G-God!" His eyes rolled back and he squealed as Mondo's fingers brushed over that special spot, his legs shaking, dick twitching.

Mondo continued this for a little more, kissing Taka lightly while finger fucking him. Taka whined when he felt his fingers leave him, and absentmindedly leaned back, trying to get more.

"You're so eager today, damn." Mondo raised an eyebrow, rubbing a hand over his own dick, still slick with Taka's saliva from earlier. "Alright, I might break ya. Just a heads up."

Taka whimpered at those words, nervous yet excited for the treatment that was yet to come. He felt Mondo line up at his entrance before pushing all of himself inside at once, and that alone made Taka scream in ecstasy.

"OH!" Taka cried out, Mondo's hands gripping his hips tightly, the shower water running down his back. Mondo groaned out loud, enjoying the feeling of Taka wrapped around him.

"Jesus, you're so fuckin' tight." Mondo growled, putting an arm around Taka's neck, biting his ear. "You ain't gonna walk straight after this, I'll make sure of it."

And with that, Mondo pulled out of Taka before thrusting back in, and he started to pound into him, pulling Taka's hair.

He didn't keep up a fast pace, that was for later. He preferred to go slow and hard, hearing Taka's low guttural moans echo throughout the bathroom. Taka's hands were pressed against the shower wall, and his thighs shook, shakily putting a hand on his own cock and pumping himself.

"You're a fucking slut, you know that, right?" Mondo picked up the pace slightly, hearing Taka cry out in pleasure, his frantic moans increasing in volume. He nodded shakily, eyes rolling back. "I want you to say it." Mondo growler into his ear.

"I... I..."

"Hm? Come on, you're being fucked like this already. You might as well admit it." Mondo went faster, adjusting his hips, making sure to get all of him inside Taka. "You're a fucking slut, Taka, right?"

Taka's eyes clenched shut, and he cried out loud as Mondo went even faster, the sound of slapping skin and shower water overwhelming him. Each thrust made him shake, and he swore he would fall over eventually. Taka moaned femininely as Mondo slapped his ass.

"Say it, whore." Mondo smirked in Taka's ear, going faster now, watching Taka crumble beneath him. Taka's eyes rolled back and his hands slapped the shower wall, broken crises and moans escaping his lips, and he tried to form sentences.

"I'm a... haaah.... I'm a- oh my god! A..." Every time the last word was about to come out of his mouth, a scream came out instead from Mondo's rough thrusts.

Mondo growled, grabbing Taka's hands and putting them behind his back, pulling his hair. "I'll just have to keep on going faster until you say it soon enough, huh?"He went as fast as he could, and Taka let out a sentence that he had never imagined he would utter in his entire existence.

"I-I'm a fucking slut, M-Mondo! A... A fucking whore! D-Don't stop, don't!" Taka squealed, tears escaping his eyes as his abdomen heated up, and it felt like lava pooled in his stomach. His dick heated up, and Mondo sucked on his neck, giving him that one last push.

"FUCK!" Taka screamed, cumming all over his stomach, but he went back to yelping and moaning as Mondo fucked him throughout his orgasm. His eyes rolled back into his skull, glazed with lust, and Mondo put a finger in his mouth as he thrusted as hard as he could into him.

"God... fuckin'... shit!"

With one last hard thrust, Mondo buried himself inside of Taka completely, hearing him moan weakly. He released inside of Ishimaru, low groans escaping their throats as he filled up his insides.

He exhaled, pulling out slowly, watching Taka shudder. He flushed, seeing his own orgasm leak out of Taka, and he turned him around.

Mondo kissed Taka deeply, taking soap from the stand behind him and washing the cum off his stomach. The effects of releasing overcame them, and they smiled sluggishly with pleasure as they made out once they cleaned each other up.

Mondo turned off the shower water, and they still kissed as they exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around the each of them. Mondo's hair had been hastily dried, still dripping slightly as Taka buried his hands in it.

Once they were situated in the bed again, Taka's lips pressing against Mondo's, he moaned slightly as Mondo's hand trailed up his thigh.

"Hope I wasn't too rough." Mondo asked, caressing Taka's face.

"N-No... I liked it. We should do that more often. It feels... good.... to be called names." Taka blushed, nuzzling into Mondo's chest. Mondo turned red, but he was happy Taka liked it. It felt nice to be controlling.

"I... I don't think I'll be able to walk..." Taka sighed, and Mondo raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"Damn, looks like I was right."


	4. Day 4 - Frottage

Kiyotaka Ishimaru didn’t think he was somebody to partake in any inappropriate behavior of any kind. It was just too unlike him.

So why was he getting the best hand job of his life from his best friend in a sauna?

”Mondo, w-we can’t do this. This is in s-school, and we’re just friends-“

”I’ve always fuckin’ thought of doing this. Don’t screw it up for me.” 

And another kiss was brought to his swollen lips, already chapped from kissing, but he moaned appreciatively anyways. Despite his morals, Taka couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips upwards, letting Mondo slip his tongue in, feeling his thighs shake with every new rub against his leaking cock. 

Each move on his dick sent even more washes of pleasure throughout his system, and he cried out, feeling tears escape his waterlines as Mondo’s fist tightened around his length. He felt so ashamed to be like this, but he loved it too much to tell Mondo to stop. He didn’t want him to stop anyways, quite the opposite.

Mondo pulled away, his eyelashes fluttering, and Taka could feel his other hand leave his chin to bring a hand to his own boxers, slowly pumping himself lazily while concentrating on Taka’s own dick. Taka shuddered, and a wash of heat came over him as Mondo pushed him onto the sauna floor.

”M-Mondo, what are you doing?” Taka questioned hazily, still feeling himself throb as he pushed his hips upwards again. “D-Don't stop, please...”

Mondo laughed slyly. “I ain’t got any fuckin’ plans to stop.” And with that, he pulled the waistband of his own boxers down, bringing their cocks together. “You’re fine with this, right?” He questioned, his eyes fuzzy with lust, and Taka could feel his brain turn to static and his stomach bubble over. 

“Yes.” That one word was spoken with such need, and Mondo complied, taking both of their dicks in his large hand, rubbing them together once. That was enough to push Taka to the edge, and he arched his back, feeling tears prick at his eyes. “M-Mondo! That’s so-“

”Good, huh, baby? You like this, hm?” Mondo questioned, and he grunted lowly, clenching his teeth as he thrusted forward, the friction heating up. He placed his other fist over his hand and began moving his hips forward and backwards, grinding right against Kiyotaka’s aching cock.

”Y-Yeah.” Taka whispered, trying to keep his composure, clamping a hand over his mouth. He whined and arched his back as a sharp thrust was met to his cock, and his eyes rolled back briefly, static clouding his mind.

He didn’t know why this felt so good, he felt so dirty, so different. But he couldn’t help himself, and he bucked his hips upwards, crying out as more heat surrounded his abdomen and his stomach tightened.

His feet were on fire, he felt like he was going to explode, like he was about to break, and Mondo waved his hand away roughly before leaning in, tightening his fist around their cocks even more and smirking devilishly, his own low groans filling the room. 

“Fuck, you’re gonna cum? Do it with me.” He spoke so lowly, his eyes dark, eyelashes fluttering thickly. Their heavy breathing filled the room, and Taka’s voice grew an octave higher. He whimpered needily, and nodded his head furiously. Mondo smashed his lips against his, and the brief clash of teeth was all he felt before something else erupted in his groin.

It all happened at once. He could see white sparks in the back of his skull, dancing frantically, and his eyebrows furrowed downwards as his mouth opened in a mixture of a moan and a scream. His abdomen cramped as his thighs shook mercilessly, and he could feel heat leave his body as he released on himself and Mondo, still shuddering. 

He closed his eyes and felt drowsy, trying his best to come down from his high, the euphoric feeling fresh in his brain. Mondo thrusted once, twice, thrice more, before he let out a broken groan, and he came on Kiyotaka’s chest. 

The place was silent for what seemed like forever, Mondo now slumped on Taka, breathing heavily. Taka’s eyelashes fluttered and he moaned quietly, heat still flickering in his bones. Eventually, Mondo stood upwards, eyes scanning Kiyotaka before smiling sheepishly. 

“So. What are we?” 

“Huh?”

Taka didn’t know what he was saying, really, maybe because he had just came furiously and it had been the best thing he had ever experience. 

“Well, uh.”

More silence. 

“D-Do you wanna date?” Taka blurted out, his face somehow becoming even more red than it had been while he was rubbing himself against Mondo. 

“Y-Yeah. That’d be great.” 

And Taka almost forgot that he had just jerked off against his best friend. Or boyfriend. Or whatever. 

He didn’t mind, though.


	5. Day 5 - Choking

Mondo really didn’t think he was someone to let out his emotions. To be honest, if anyone was going to be controlling, it was him. Of course, obviously.

But around Ishimaru, he thought he could let himself out. Show who he really was, and jesus fucking christ, did he want a lot of things. Taka wasn’t someone to pass up a challenge, and that included inflicting a lot of shit on Mondo. 

An embarrassing truth that Mondo would probably run away from if he didn’t deck anyone who knew it first was that, well, he liked to be taken control of. Especially by Taka, he could say the dirtiest shit to him in bed and he would just beg for more. Some days he fucks him so hard he can’t walk and some days he treats him like a porcelain doll. This way was the former.

The former  _ former. _

“You like this, don’t you Mondo?” Kiyotaka questioned, thrusting sloppily into the writhing body beneath him, a devilish glint in his eyes. “Well, you can’t exactly answer me right now, huh?”

And no, he couldn’t, because he was currently being choked by his boyfriend. The pale fist around his throat tightened, and his eyes flickered to the back of his skull, static filling his mind. He was fully aware of everything, how his windpipe was crushing, how his uncared cock was resting against his stomach helplessly, and how Taka was pounding him as hard as he possibly could into the sheets. He gritted his teeth and made an audible squeak, slightly embarrassed by the noises that he was making. But Kiyotaka just smiled and tightened his grip even more, lifting his legs so they rested above his shoulders, and began thrusting his hips sideways so his cock brushed upwards into the curve of his anus, slamming into that one spot that he just loved so fucking much. 

“Ghk!” Mondo choked, drooling helplessly as tears pooled in his eyes, and Taka laughed deep in his chest. Mondo scrunched up his face and flailed his arms around helplessly before bunching up his fists into the bedsheets, and he tightened around Taka’s cock. Taka somehow quickened his pace even more, his balls slapping lewdly against Mondo’s ass, and he just tightened the grip even more. 

“Look at you. So pathetic. You’re a gang leader but you like to be choked in bed, right?” Taka snarled, and he leaned in, keeping the same pressure on his throat. Mondo could swear he was going blue now, and his vision was getting fuzzy, the pounding in his ears increasing. He spluttered helplessly and his eyes crossed as Taka pounded relentlessly into his prostate, his dick pushing against and against that special spot. Mondo tried his best to let out a moan, but they all came out as half suppressed squeaks, and he felt so fucking worthless. 

And he loved it. 

“You’re enjoying being used like a plaything, just a hole to be used and tossed aside, like some common whore.” Taka smirked, still fucking Mondo, still choking his throat which was starting to close up around him, saliva trailing down his chin as Mondo struggled to stay conscious. His breath was becoming weaker and weaker and all he could focus on was how good it felt being filled by Taka while getting his brains choked out. “Isn’t that right?” 

Mondo did his best to nod, but he felt his dizzying climax approaching from how hard Taka was thrusting inside of him, and his tightening grip wasn’t exactly helping. He screwed his eyes shut because he was sure they would be able to roll any farther back into his head at this rate, and he heard a snarl and then his throat felt like it was on fire. His eyes shot open again and Taka was practically crushing him, and goddamnit his eyes had to roll back once more.

Kiyotaka brought a hand to Mondo’s quivering cock and started jerking it furiously, still staring at Mondo’s slowly bluing face, at his complexion covered in bruises and bite marks and pure ecstasy. He groaned once more before letting out a shaky curse, burying himself inside Mondo’s increasingly tightening ass, letting himself come inside of him. And that was it for him. Mondo shuddered once, twice, thrice, before he let out a choked sob, mind clouding with static and his world going blank as he released harshly over Taka’s fist, before his eyes rolled back yet again and he saw black.

When he woke up, he was wondering why he was covered in a fuzzy blanket instead of left on the mattress hopelessly, and he brought a hand to his face, marveling that it wasn’t covered in spit and tear tracks anymore from the acts that he didn’t even know occurred how long ago. He didn’t really care that he passed out, to be honest. He liked it. 

Gulping instinctively, he shuddered as he felt a blunt pain at his adam’s apple, and he touched his throat slowly, pulling his finger away when it stung like high hell. Yeah, he just got choked so hard he passed out, no doubt it would leave bruises.

And he somehow wasn’t still full with Taka’s load, which sort of disappointed him. Part of him wanted to wake up to see himself in such a degrading state, still left there, facts proven that he was just a worthless whore. But he wasn’t, of course, because someone cared enough about him to do all of this.

He looked to the nightstand table, seeing a cup of tea that was still hot and a small note scrawled neatly next to it. He craned his head as much as he could without it feeling like his head was going to snap off, and he smiled slightly as he read the note. 

_ Please text as soon as you get this. Your windpipe will probably be bruised, so drink this tea and don’t try to speak, okay? Today was enjoyable, but I care about you. I don’t want you to get hurt. _

_ I love you! :) _

_ -Taka! _

He smirked, and reached for the cup, taking the first gulp of the tea and shuddering lightly as his throat was coated with honey. Just what he needed.

Damn, what a dork.


	6. Day 6 - Degradation

There are many things that Kiyotaka Ishimaru enjoys. He likes to go on long walks with his boyfriend, he likes to study late into the night, and he really likes to have ice cream while watching game shows with his boyfriend. Yeah, most of the stuff in his life he likes for the sole purpose of being with his boyfriend. 

Including this.

Well, maybe he should try putting it in more specific terms. 

He liked degrading the hell out of his boyfriend.

He was ashamed at the thought of it at first, but when Mondo had been so relentless on wanting to be treated like nothing for some reason, he grew sort of used to the idea. Sort of used meaning that he now completely owned his boyfriend in the bedroom and he loved it more than anything. But maybe Mondo loved it even more, judging by how he answered most of Taka’s remarks.

Like right now, when he was currently fucking his boyfriend so hard into the bedsheets that he was about to forget his own name.

“Don’t fucking stop, oh my fucking god.” Mondo repeated those words, his brain melting, his eyes stuck at the back of his skull. He continuously thrusted his hips backwards to meet Taka’s own violent thrusts, and drool left his mouth as Taka grabbed his head roughly by the hair, lifting his head upwards.

“You like this. Being used like nothing.” Taka growled in Mondo’s ear, hearing another guttural moan come from him, and his ass tightened even more. “Like a toy that I can just throw aside whenever I want to.”

Mondo’s mouth hung open, and he felt like he was going stupid. Like nothing else mattered to him except getting destroyed by his boyfriend who was so fucking hot he felt like he could cum a thousand times and still be extremely horny. “Yes, I just- holy  _ fuck _ !”

“Oh, I hit you right there, huh? I damn well know a worthless whore like you would like that, huh?” Taka sniggered, and spread Mondo’s cheeks, giving himself a clear view of his ass. He didn’t bother cursing most of the time, but he couldn’t resist taking some of his pride away to make Mondo scream in so many different ways.

“Y-Yeah, fuck.” Mondo stuttered, and he arched his hips, trying desperately to fit more of Kiyotaka inside of him, burying himself in there deeper and deeper until he was sure he would burst at this point. He felt so full, and his eyes rolled back helplessly as Taka grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and began jackhammering into him. “H-Holy fuck! Jesus Christ! Oh my god, don’t fucking stop, fuck!”

“You’re so helpless.” Taka smirked, and he leaned in, burying himself in there further, feeling his dick twitch against the inside of Mondo’s walls, and he bit his ear roughly as he readjusted his hips once more. “Look at you. So worthless. You don’t mind giving yourself up to me completely, giving me control. You want me to do this to you, right?” And with that, he pushed Mondo down onto the bed, pounding deeper into him with each and every thrust, getting guttural moans and screams from the unraveling man in front of him.

“Fuck yes, fuck! Y-You can do anything to me!” Mondo cried, and he screwed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth, trying desperately to grasp to the sheets for purchase, each moan even louder than the last. 

He really felt like he was going stupid, like the only thing that existed was the pressure in his stomach continuously growing and the white hot sparks erupting in his stomach. And all the obscene dirty words that Taka was saying made his cock grow even harder, and his eyes were straining from how far they were rolling into his skull. Like everything was turning to clouds and he was worthless and the only thing that mattered was how much Taka could fuck him until he came.

“A-Anything, s-seriously, fuck!” Mondo cried out, saliva dripping from his lips, and he shuddered as Taka relentlessly thrusted against his prostate. “I-I can take anything, t-trust me! I’ll take anything for you, fuck! U-Use me, shit!” And then tears escaped from his eyes as this normally so composed biker, who wasn’t afraid to punch anyone in the face, who was able to take anything, was now being fucked like an animal. And he loved it more than anything. 

“Use you, huh? You want me to use you until I release inside of you, isn’t that right? Until I paint your insides white and leave you begging for more?” Taka tightened his grip on Mondo’s hips, so tight it would leave bruises, and he groaned deep in his chest. “Well, you’re in luck, because I’m close. And I’m going to do it all inside of you.”

And then Mondo tightened his grip even more on the sheets, letting out a mixture of a moan and a scream that sounded an octave higher than it normally was, and his eyes flickered to the back of his head once more and everything blanked out and he felt like such a fucking whore and he just  _ loved it so much,  _ and he shakily came all over the sheets.

He shuddered, heaving deep breaths, but quickly returned to panting moans as Taka was still thrusting roughly inside of him, but he was slowly unraveling too, his movements becoming less coordinated and more jerky. “I-I’m gonna, M-Mondo..”

Mondo raised his head and turned it, staring at Taka through thick dark lashes, face still coated with lust, and he grinned stupidly. “C-Cum in my worthless ass, fuck.” 

And that pushed Taka over the edge, and he pinned Mondo’s head down back to the bed, moaning too loudly as he erupted inside of Mondo, earning a whimper from his boyfriend. He stayed like that for a few minutes before slowly pulling out, Mondo shaking from the overstimulation.

“H-Haah, fuck.” Mondo groaned, and he slumped onto the bed. Soon enough, Taka heard snores coming from him, and smiled softly as he looked down to his muscular ass, feeling his face heat up as he saw his own semen leaking out of him.

He didn’t feel as uneasy as before when he had first done this, and of course he still cared. But he still wanted to make Mondo know that he really didn’t think all those things about him, far from it.

  
  


Still though, it turned him on to no extent, and he tried to ignore his own increasing arousal yet again as he pulled the blanket over the two of them, leaning in to plant a kiss on Mondo’s chapped lips. 

He couldn’t wait to fuck that throat of his next.


	7. Day 7 - Throat Fucking

“Mondo, knock it off.” 

A pencil against a notebook. 

“Come on, can’t I get a kiss?” 

A little snigger.

“Mondo, I’m in the middle of something.”

A gesture.

“Please?”

And, well, how could he resist that irresistible smirk?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru leaned in, pressing his soft lips against Mondo Owada’s chapped ones. He could still taste the faint scent of cigar smoke from an hour ago, and while the thought of that repulsed him, he couldn’t stop himself from grasping his elbows, pulling him in deeper. 

Mondo hummed in approval, responding by taking the back of Taka’s hair in his hands, slightly massaging his scalp while their lips danced with one another, and he could feel him furrow his brows as he tugged harder on his jacket. 

He rose an eyebrow, pulling away, a glint in his eyes. “What, you want me to take it off?” Mondo chuckled, and Taka’s face reddened. “Come on, you can just ask, heh.”

“Y-Yeah. I do, so?” Taka stuttered, looking to the side, that cute pink flushing his pale skin. “I.. I’ve been in the mood for a lot of other activities lately, and well, when you’re always out, it’s hard to do stuff.”

Mondo almost let a snort escape his throat, but he suppressed it, and felt the blood rush to his face. “So what you’re saying is you wanna fuck me? Like, you’ve wanted to do it for a long time?”

And then Taka grinned nervously. “I guess so.”

Mondo felt warmth wash over him suddenly, especially to his groin, and he felt a blush coat his face as he noticed Taka stepping forward, still twiddling with his thumbs nervously.

“I-I mean, only if you want to. But, uh, I want to, and, you know. Just, sorry! We don’t have to-“

But Mondo cut him off with, honestly, probably the deepest kiss he had ever given him. Such irony that he was about to be completely demolished soon enough. 

-

“S-Stop teasing me, just get to the good part.” Taka shuddered, leaning his head back. “If you’re going to continue acting like this, I might have to- haah!” He fisted the bedsheets, fire erupting in his toes slowly but surely, and he looked down at the face staring up at him. 

Mondo had his hair in somewhat of a ponytail, half up half down, his bleached hair cascading down his face. Eyeliner was smudged on his cheek, saliva beading at the edge of his lips, and he pulled off, smirking lightly. 

“Dude, if you wanna fuck my face you don’t have to ask.” His voice sounded deep and husky, out of place for being rather submissive to his total nerd of a boyfriend. But honestly, he didn’t have to ask. He’d do anything for this dude and that was damn straight. 

“A-Alright.” Taka replied, slowly but surely fisting a hand in Mondo’s bleached hair, wrapping his fingers about the ponytail before easing his head back down. Mondo opened his mouth again, and was slightly surprised by the speed that Taka had taken when he reached the halfway point, thrusting his hips upwards so his nose was pressed against his abdomen.

Mondo closed his eyes, his thick lashes resting against his cheeks, and he gurgled lightly, placing either one of his hands on Kiyotaka’s hips. He occasionally let Taka do stuff like this to him, because, well, it was fucking hot. But he still hadn’t gotten used to having a dick shoved down his throat. 

Taka exhaled shakily, biting his lip as he felt Mondo’s throat wrapped around his cock, and the noises that came out of him just turned him on even more. So he gripped his head in both of his hands and moved his hips back slowly before thrusting upwards again, a slight slap noise being heard. 

Mondo gagged roughly, but he prayed that Taka wouldn’t stop. And he didn’t. In fact, that noise just pushed him to keep on going, and so he did, moving his hips forwards and backwards, eyes flickering to the back of his head as Mondo struggled for air on his cock. His own aching cock strained against his jeans, and he desperately felt for purchase against his bulge. 

Each thrust was met with another rough gag, and he felt himself splutter a little more each time that Kiyotaka thrusted his hips upwards, and his own eyes crossed slightly. Drool ran down his chin, dripping down his face as he slowly lost control, and he fucking loved it. 

“L-Look at me.” The voice was so quiet that Mondo was sure he had just heard something, the only thing in the room being his struggling gags and choked and Taka’s low groans. But he heard it again, the voice more persistent. “I said, look at me.”

And so he did, despite feeling like such a fucking whore, he did it. He wish he would pull his hair harder, call him names, tell him how much of a dirty whore he is. Mascara and eyeliner ran down his face, tears bearing at his eyes, hair all mussed and slightly knotted from the firm grasp on it. Red angrily coated his face, and spit was smeared all over his cheeks and chin, and he resisted the urge to have his eyes roll back stupidly into his head because he felt like  _ nothing  _ and he  _ loved  _ it. 

“You’re so perfect.” Taka huffed, moving his hips in and out steadily, his cock coming to rest at the edge of his lips before pushing his head all the way down to the base, the rough angry gags filling his ears, and it sounded like music. “This is perfect, you’re so perfect, your throat is so perfect.” He muttered, and increased his speed, oblivious to the obscene noises that were coming from the biker.

Mondo found his own hard cock at his hand, his belt unbuckled long ago, and he angrily pumped it, unable to control his eyes rolling to the back of his head now, his head still facing Kiyotaka. He was sure he looked like a whore now, tears and spit and makeup coating his face, hair all over the place, eyes going multiple places at once. He just wanted more, he wanted more more  _ more.  _

And then he started thinking what else he could do. Maybe after he came down his worthless throat, he could find a way to use some other part of his body. Taka was smart like that. He could find solutions for any problem, real life or math, so he was sure he could figure out other ways to destroy him. And Mondo wanted it more than  _ anything.  _ He’s a biker gang leader, but he loves coming undone for this man, adores it more than anything, wants to be treated like a hole that can just be tossed aside at any moment.

“I-I’m gonna..” Taka choked, and Mondo let out a startled gag mixed with a muffled moan as he came in his hand, eyes now crossing as he rubbed his cock against his hand, feeling his climax wear off and build up onto him at the exact same time. 

And now, as he had Taka’s hips repeatedly snapping into his mouth, throat full of cock, hands shaking with his own orgasm, he truly loved feeling like this. Like he was, really, really, fucking  _ nothing.  _ He can be whoever he want anywhere else, but it doesn’t matter, because in the end, it’ll all be torn away by this man who is so far above him it’s insane. He can trust him with anything. At all.

And he wants him to cum so bad, in so many ways and so many places, and now he wants it to happen because his mind is going blank and he’s not sure he even knows english anymore and he can only think of the movements in his head and of his eyes practically all over the place, and it’s really happening, because he 

really

is

coming.

And so he does.

He came in him, right in him, right down his throat, balls pressed against his nose, hand fisted in his hair, tugging, muffled profanities slipping out of his lips slick with his own sweat, and he finally let him come up for air. And Mondo gasped, and he felt all of himself come undone, because he completely unraveled in front of Taka right now and he wasn’t aware of how much he really loved it until he stopped having his brains fucked out.

His jaw hung agape, and he choked for air, and his throat had that dull sting it always had whenever he let Taka fuck his mouth, and saliva hung in messy thick strings around the bottom of his chin, and he was pretty sure he looked like a total fucking whore right now.

But he could care less.

And he leaned in for a kiss, smashing his lips against Taka’s, ignoring those protests that made him so annoyed in which he would be told that it's unsanitary to kiss somebody after you have swallowed their semen, but he could give less of a shit.

Mondo Owada loved Kiyotaka fucking Ishimaru. 


	8. Chapter 8: Lingerie

“Nah, I don’t think that’s really how it’s supposed to be.”

“How??”

“It’s on backwards you dumbass.”

“T-That’s!”

Yeah, Taka was trying on lingerie with his boyfriend, in a totally non sexual way. They were just in their bed together, but Mondo had clothes on, and Taka had, well, nothing on. 

Almost nothing! But he was still changing, the stupid garter straps won’t stop snapping down the sides of his legs, almost like they’re too small or something. Maybe he should’ve opted for a better size.

“You’ve gotta put it like this, see?” Mondo laughed nervously, trying his best to ignore the heat rushing to his crotch, and so he placed a finger and hooked it around the edge of the garter, earning a choked gasp from Ishimaru.

“M-Mondo! We said we weren’t going to make this sexual, remember?” Taka stuttered, and he hastily waved his boyfriends hands away, feeling warmth overcome his face. “S-So, you can’t do anything like that. Not that I don’t mind, but, well, we’re supposed to be learning.”

“You’re telling me to learn while I’m watching you change into panties, really? And you’re even hotter when you can’t figure out how to put on the straps the correct way.”

“Yes I can!” Taka whined, and he shoved a hand down the edge of the garters, pulling them up higher. “They’re already on correctly! You see? They’re just t-too… small?” He seemed almost embarrassed to admit the fact that, yes, they were ‘too small.’ Or it was the other way around, probably. Totally.

“Definitely.” Mondo scoffed half heartedly, and he tugged at the collar of his flimsy shirt. “So, uh, if you’re not gonna like let me jack you off or anything like that, then-

“Huh?” That made Taka tense, and he took the fingers off of the tightening garters, wincing but ignoring the little burn that he felt. “You’re so abrupt, j-just save that for later.”

“You expect me to save that for later? Look at you. I mean, not in a bad way, you know? But I’m being super duper serious, man, look at you!” Mondo laughed nervously, and he felt the own heat rise in his cheeks. Wow, was he always this bad at flirting?

“Just help me adjust the straps, you goof.” Taka said quietly, but he had a slight smirk on his face, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a poke or two of his own near the red lace. Oh, it was red, yeah.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was wearing red lace panties with garters going down to his black knee high boots, white laces woven into them beautifully.

“Yeah, sure.”

And Mondo reached his hands down to the garters again, trying to ignore the strain pressing against his suddenly too tight jeans, and all he could hear was the buzzing in his ears as he shakily rode up the fabric.

And then Kiyotaka grabbed him by the waist jerkily and pulled him in, and the two topped onto the bed, and Kiyotaka groaned because he so obviously missed his target but Mondo could honestly care less, because like it was some sort of movie, he had ended up looming on top of him.

“The hell are you trying to do, you idiot?” Mondo said, but his voice was a tad deeper, and a little quieter. And jesus fucking christ how could his boyfriend actually look this good?

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Taka said softly, but he actually didn’t stutter for once, red dusting his cheeks. “Mondo, I… I’m sure you can guess.”

And with that, he rolled his hips once so they ground against Mondo’s crotch, and then Mondo proceeded to let out the most embarrassingly guttural groan he think he had ever made.

“Shit, fine.” 

Mondo shot a hand down to his belt, his brain literally about to fry. But, well, he couldn’t resist. Obviously. 

-

“M-Mondo!” Taka cried out, scraping his nails against Mondo’s back, desperate for something to cling on to, so taken over by pleasure, but all that Mondo could think of was tight, because that was all he could feel right now. 

“Fuck.” The one word was practically spat out of his mouth, his mind clouding with nothing but indecent thoughts, because this man looked so insanely provocative in that red outfit which was snapped and dangling off the side of his hips long ago. “Fuck. You’re so fucking good.”

Taka’s own eyes were growing hazy, and the pressure in his stomach seemed to increase, the lewd sound of slapping skin echoing across the rest of the room. His hands continued to claw Mondo’s back, and his eyes threatened to pop out of his skull the way they were moving at this point.

Mondo had Taka’s legs slung over his shoulders, a dark shade over his face, thick eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. He didn’t know how someone could feel so tight, but it was apparently fucking possible. And so he increased his speed, locking his hands onto Taka’s hips. “How the hell are you so damn hot? Like, have you seen yourself in the mirror?”

Despite the fact that he was being practically pounded into the sheets, Taka tried his best to answer the question, leaving his hands from Mondo’s back to shove them into the sheets, fisting the white fabric.

“I-I’m well aware of my p-provocative s-shape, if that’s what you’re asking. I-ah! It’s quite a challenge to f-find clothes that fit- ngh!”

“Jesus christ, I fucking know. I’ve wanted to fuck you like this for so long. Like, I know this happened before and all but you’re so fucking hot like this.” He tightened his grip on Taka’s hips. so tightly that he was sure they’d leave bruising tomorrow.

Taka whimpered, and cried out shakily as Mondo wrapped a hand around his dick, pumping it relentlessly, all the while rambling.

“Ya t-think I hadn’t noticed those tight fucking shorts of yours in gym class, before? And those stupid fucking knee high socks, but, god you looked so goddamn hot I’m surprised I didn’t cum right there.” Mondo smirked shakily, sweat dripping down his forehead, and he knew he was close.

“Y-You-“ Taka shuddered, and he arched his back to scream as Mondo’s cock hit the center of his prostate, now completely sunken into a state of pleasure.

“Yeah, I look. Shit, I’m gonna fuckin-“

“Me too!” Taka cried out, screwing his eyes short, and he felt his feet heat and his stomach cramp and his eyes cross in his head as Mondo thrusted into him once, twice, thrice, before he sobbed shakily and released onto Mondo’s large fist.

A couple thrusts later and Mondo did as well, pulling out and letting himself onto Taka’s chest, sure he would pass out from how hot this man really fucking looked.

The two were silent for a moment, before Taka asked something.

“Why were you the one that suggested this?”

And Mondo felt heat overcome his face.

“Shut it.”


	9. Day 9: Semi Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been stopping lately, I’m making up for it, I promise!’

He felt another hickey graze his neck, and he moaned in agreement, wrapping his arms around the larger man’s torso. The spiky haired boy decided to lean further against the sink against the tile of the walls, and a part of him wanted so desperately to stop. Because he knew that this was too wrong.

But he couldn’t stop.

“Mondo, this is in school, we shouldn’t be d-doing this.” Taka spluttered, feeling his thighs quiver as a hand grasped his crotch area. “A-Ah!”

“Nobody even comes in here. We’re fine.” Mondo smiled, but he didn’t sound gruff. Almost soft slightly, like concern peppered the edges of his voice. “I mean, if you don’t want it, it’s alright. But I think we are safe.”

Taka felt his face heat, and he looked to the side, eventually nodding. Because, well, that problem in his groin wasn’t going to be going anyway anytime soon. He couldn’t exactly go back to class with possibly the worst hard on he had ever experienced.

“Yeah. It’s okay, Mondo. But please, don’t be too rough. I mean, you know, this is kind of my, well..” Taka trailed off, looking down at his knee high boots. And Mondo seemed to get the message a little too well.

“Shit seriously? Dude, I don’t wanna pressure you, you know. If you want to stop, we can-“

“No. I want it. I mean, no s-stuff inside, but. Just foreplay is okay.” Taka smiled softly, and he placed a hand on Mondo’s shoulder. “I-I’m alright. Really. I promise. Because he, well, he wanted this. He knew that he did, and Mondo had the same idea. 

“Fuck, I mean, sure.” Mondo quipped, red staining his cheeks, and he leaned in to bite down against Taka’s neck again, placing one muscular hand on his shoulder while the free one slowly trailed down to his pants, tracing one finger around the edge of his white uniform. “Just lemme know if you want me to stop, okay.”

Taka nodded, and Mondo placed his hands on his hips, almost as if to signal something. That being that he wanted Taka to lift himself onto the sink, and so he did, heaving himself upwards so his ass rested neatly against the white marble of the appliance.

He felt oddly vulnerable, like anything was possible, but he didn’t feel scared or nervous or any negative emotions at all for that matter. All he felt was the continuous burn growing in his lower half, and he knew that he desperately wanted and needed more of this.

Mondo huffed, flicking his tongue over Taka’s pale smooth collarbone before shuffling his hands over to his white uniform, gently tugging at the fabric, and Taka slowly brought his hands down. He scrambled to shove his pants to his ankles, biting his lip in desperation as he realized just how wrong this was. But really, he didn’t think he could refuse. Not like he had any plans to, to begin with.

He panted lightly, the pattering in his chest increasing with each suck on his neck, and Mondo hummed approvingly, smiling as he slowly palmed the outside of Taka’s white pristine boxers. Taka felt his face warm, and looked to the side.

“Y-You don’t have to be so slow, you know. I know I’m up for this.” 

“Jeez, you even phrase jacking off like a goddamn school activity.” Mondo sniggered, and he huffed, teasing the waistband of Taka’s boxers for a split second before pulling them down, where they came to rest at his ankles along with his pants. “I mean, that is fine with you, eh?”

“Y-Yeah. I already said it was, just hurry up!” Taka sputtered, then he dejectedly sighed. He grasped his hands against the edges of the sink, happy that his musculararity was somewhat compensating for this daunting task, and he felt his breath hitch when Mondo leaned in to press their foreheads together, startled by the sudden closeness.

“Alright, well, I hope it’s okay. Never did this before, eh, and well, you get it.” Mondo laughed nervously, and after a second of silence, awkwardly leaned in for a kiss. But Taka smiled back, and accepted, their lips colliding, his shoulders scrunching upwards as Mondo leaned his back further against the mirror pane.

He felt a hand touch his aching cock, and he moaned slightly into the kiss when that same hand wrapped around it, slowly pumping his length before teasing at his base. Sighing softly, he bucked his hips forward, whimpering as Mondo’s arm snaked around his waist.

Mondo pulled away, huffing, and he looked down to his hand. He slowly picked up his speed, trying not to groan himself at his own slightly hurting erection, instead admiring Taka’s face in a frenzy of emotions and his dick pulsating. His fingers moved around his cock so perfectly, and Taka shuddered when his thumb grazed so splendidly against his tip, trying his best to suppress a moan.

“A-Ah..” Taka groaned, straining his voice helplessly, and Mondo kissed him again, but this kiss was much more furious. Almost like nothing mattered except him right here, right now, and Mondo felt so insanely hot inside his stomach. Taka cried out as Mondo picked up his pace even more, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as white hot pleasure coursed through his veins. He never ever felt like this, ever. And now his somewhat friend/boyfriend was touching him relentlessly in a bathroom stall between classes. He was sure that they extended the time limit, sure that he would be late, but right now he couldn’t care at all.

Mondo groaned into the kiss, and Taka hazily broke away to see that he had hastily been groping himself, hand halfway down his pants, and god why did he think that was so insanely hot right about now? Mondo clenched his teeth, delving back into Taka’s lips, tongue guiding along the roof of his mouth before resting near his teeth. 

Taka felt his legs shudder, and he squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering shakily before breaking out into a startled moan as Mondo jacked him furiously, feeling himself crumble. Mondo had a haze on his eyes, darkness somewhat fading into his brows, and he opened his mouth to pant. 

“You like this, right?” Mondo said slowly, his voice quite deeper. And Taka nodded, choking on his own saliva as his head lolled around his shoulders. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Taka felt his own climax approaching, and he felt unable to speak, instead producing broken moans and shudders, mind somewhat cracking at the pleasure staining the inside of his abdomen, and he clenched his teeth once more before feeling his eyes cross and his hips arch forwards. His entire body shook once more, and then he _screamed_ into Mondo’s mouth as he leaned in for one more hungry kiss, feeling cum escape from his suddenly burning cock.

Mondo groaned deeply a little while later, and Taka assumed that he had released as well. His suspicions were confirmed when Mondo pulled away, a slight disgust on his face as he looked down at the cum on his hand, then a sheepish smile.

“So, was it alright?” Mondo asked, and he seemed somewhat nervous, like Taka hadn’t told him that yes, he did like this.

Taka felt his face heat again, and he nodded, all of a sudden laughing uproariously. Perhaps it was from the coming down of his furious climax or from the realization that this sudden change was so hilarious to him, but he shook as he laughed, blush staining his cheeks.

Mondo’s mouth hung agape for a second before he grinned softly.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

And so they took it as a yes, and eventually Taka couldn’t count how many times they done it in that bathroom, the risk being so exhilarating to him, and he remembered when he had told him that he loved him for the first time they did it in Mondo’s bed, and Mondo actually said it back.

But, later on, they never did get to go back to that bathroom. It was too late, and they had evaporated, and they would never remember the very first time they stepped in there, hands grasping one another.

Because, well, that’s how the story ended.

For them, at least.


	10. Day 10: Pool Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short! I needed to get out two chapters today to make up for the day I missed.

Everyone else had left long ago, thank god, because the current event unfolding was nothing short of incredibly inappropriate. For one person's eyes. The other one just felt nothing but pleasure, in multiple ways.

“Jesus, fuck, god!” Mondo had his hands slipping against the edge of the pool, legs thrashing in the water as skin smacking echoed throughout the indoor pool, water crashing rapidly against their bodies. “Ya don’t need to-to go slower, come on!”

“But, Mondo!” Taka stuttered, feeling sweat drip down his forehead. “This is in the pool! Public! Anybody could c-come in! So you’ve gotta be silent!”

“J-Just speed up, goddamnit.” Mondo gritted his teeth, and felt himself clench as Taka’s cock brushed against his prostate, hands now gripping measly onto the edge of the pool. “Y-Yeah, fuck! Right there, jesus fucking christ!”

“Y-You don’t learn, do you?” Taka sighed, but he would be lying if his own urges didn’t take him over. “Okay, then.” And with that, he grasped onto his hips so suddenly that Mondo swore they would leave bruises, and he thrusted rapidly and shakily into him, legs shaking and quivering in the warm water, lights illuminating them.

Mondo resisted the urge to cross his eyes, shuddering, pleasure coursing throughout his entire body. With each thrust, he groaned lowly, his own throbbing uncared cock bouncing up against his stomach, skin lewdly slapping against the room. 

The pace quickened, and the pressure inside his stomach quickened as well, white hot sparking his stomach. Taka wrapped a hand around Mondo’s shoulder, gripping onto him, slightly pulling him upwards as he continued to fuck him, unable to suppress his own pleasured groans at the tightness of Mondo around his cock. 

Taka sped up even more, each thrust sending bursts into his body, and he put a hand around Mondo’s cock, squinting his eyes shut when he did so, because he really knew just how obscene and dirty this was. Having sex with his boyfriend/hookup/whatever in a pool when nobody was here, at one am, water splashing against their bodies. And he would be lying if he didn’t like it.

“I-I’m going to…” Taka said shakily, still thrusting, water crashing around them. The burn in his abdomen continued to grow, and his legs shook as he continued to thrust, and he tightened the grip on Mondo’s cock, hearing more pleasured moans coming from his boyfriend. Water splashed around the two of them, and Mondo screwed his eyes shut.

“F-Fuck! I-Uh-Shit, m-me too-“ Mondo groaned, and with one final shaky thrust, he threw his head back and steamed, arching his back as he painted his stomach white, water sloshing between his legs, and then he felt warmth in him as Taka unexpectedly released inside him, still grasping onto his hips like he might just die if he didn’t. 

“I-I should have asked! I’m so sorry, I-“

“It’s alright.” Mondo shuddered, still coming down from his high, and he smirked, turning back around slowly. He looked down, wiping his stomach. 

“Well, I don’t think we need a shower, eh?”


End file.
